Dear Major Gilbert
by ShadowBest
Summary: A series of One-Shots depicting reports and letters written by Violet while she was in the Hospital.
1. The First Report: Not in Vain

**Note: This is the first of many letters. While I have a few written already, not only are they still in the works, but I decided to just post the one as a trial.**

**While I know not everyone will be receptive to some part of this story, I'd like to go in knowing that it will be appreciated.**

**Knowing this, I thank those who decide to give this and by extension, myself, a chance.**

*** May be a little OOC**

*** Cover Photo is not my own, credit goes to original artist.**

*** If Violet shows a little more of an understand of emotions in any chapter, that is intentional. **

* * *

_Major Gilbert,_

_I've been in the hospital based in Enchaine for two months now. The Doctor is allowing me to write today._

_He states that my skin is healing well, though I shouldn't do much, in fear of aggravating it. But I must write this report, as you had ordered of me in the past._

_I can still feel the pain. The heat of the blast against my skin. The taste of gunpowder still resides on my tongue._

_I've told this to the nurses when they asked. They seem uncomfortable with my wounds. Their eyes refusing to meet my own, darting away from my gaze. I can see the moment when they see my wounds. Eyes widen, then they flinch, as if I had attacked them._

_After that, they leave soon after; muttering about reports. But I know they don't want to be in the same room as me. I am a reminder of the war. Of all the pain and torment, of dark times they wish to forget. The nurses didn't want to tell me._

_They hadn't meant to let it slip just yet. But I can hear their whispers as I lie awake at night; unable to sleep on the bed. Though they try to be quiet, with only my breathing to keep me company; it isn't hard for me to hear their words._

_We won the war, Major. I know, deep down, I didn't need their confirmation. I can feel it. As if a weight has been lifted. However, it is nice to have the fact confirmed._

_Your efforts weren't in vain._

_Violet_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights nor the characters to Violet Evergarden, Netflix and the Author do. I'm simply playing with them.**

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for reading this. I'm sorry there isn't a lot. But they are meant to be short. While I want to make each Letter/Report have a base and a certain topic for each one. I know Violet's style (especially in the beginning) was concise and to the point, certainly not wordy like I've displayed here.  
**

*** Also posted on AO3 under the same pen name.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think and if you'd like to see some specific topic then feel free to bring it up. :)**


	2. Second Report: Reflections in the Water

**Summary: Violet writes of the Ocean Breeze and the memories that come with it**

* * *

_Major Gilbert,_

_Today, I can smell the sea. Its salty scent riding the breeze, drifting in slowly through the open window above my head._

_I had almost forgotten what the water smelt like. Tangy and sharp, briny. I didn't remember at first, it had been so long. I had asked my nurse what the scent was. She hadn't been able to hide the surprise that flickered across her face._

_She asked if I had ever seen the Ocean._

_When I told her that I didn't know what that word had meant, there was a brief flash upon her face. It darkened her eyes and marred her features. The emotion was brief, but still there. Smiling, she shook her head before taking the time to explain what the ocean is. _

_Listening to her explain, I realize that I have seen it. It was where the Captain had first come across me._

_I told her of how Captain Dietfried found me, what his men had tried to do to me. What I had done to survive. I could see the smile on her lips fade away. Her brown eyes, usually so bright, no matter if the sun were shining upon her, darkened as my words sunk in. For a moment, she seemed scared._

_Did I do something wrong, Major?_

_Violet_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Violet Evergarden, the author and Netflix do.**


	3. The Third Report: Grey Clouds

**Summary: Despite the healing pains of her new arms, Violet can't help but wonder where the Major is.**

* * *

_Major Gilbert,_

_It is raining today. The Doctor refuses to have the windows opened. The nurses seem surprised by the weather. They say it is an uncommon occurrence._

_They had checked my wounds again this morning. Admittedly, it had stung as their cool fingers touched me. Even though I told them of it, they still smiled. Yet, the emotion didn't quite reach their eyes. They told me everything was fine and not to worry._

_In spite of their assurance, I couldn't help but feel as if they were lying._

_As I look out the window, my legs curled up under me, new prosthetic arms gleaming dully in filtered light, I wonder where you are, Major._

_Do you see what I see? The clouds above, grey and thick as they block out the sun. Rain falling in heavy sheets and making the ground slick and sticky with mud. It's cold in my empty room, the shadows dark and clinging as they linger in the corners._

_Where are you, Major? Is it raining, wherever you are?_

_Violet_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights nor the characters to Violet Evergarden, Netflix and the Author do. I'm simply playing with them.**


	4. The Fourth Report: Skin

**Summary: Violet reminisces the sense of Touch**

* * *

_Major Gilbert,_

_The Doctor let me out today. He said I could sit outside for some time. Though, I couldn't help but to wander, he didn't want me too far._

_The nurse had wrapped my prosthetics in gauze before I came out. I can feel my skin pull and burn as they hang by my sides. I am not yet use to their new weight. It aches, but I haven't told them. I relish in the familiar sensation._

_I can't feel anything else, Major. Not like I use to. I touched the bark of a tree today, and though I felt the weight of it on my fingertips, and I could hear the bark scrape against metal, I couldn't feel the heat it had pulled from the sun against my palm. When I pulled my hand away, I see the rainwater which seeped into the gauze, yet; I feel no trickle of water on my fingertips._

_I look at my new hands. My fingers flex when I want them to. My wrists twist when I wish it so. Fingers curl into my palm like the Doctor asked. He was very happy with my progress. But I can't feel any of it._

_I cannot feel the callouses I once had, though I remember with clarity where they marred my skin. There is no longer the tingling sensation of nails scratching against my skin. Nails no longer bite into the soft skin of my palms. When I bring my fingers up to my nose, there is no longer the embedded scent of the earth and artillery powder, only the tangy, coiling odor of metal._

_I can see the lingering looks the nurses give me when they see me bite into the palm of my hand. I can hear their whispers, though I don't see their lips move, hidden by their hair and delicate hands. They say that I am strange, many think it odd when I bite things._

_Do you think I am strange, Major?_

_Violet_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights nor the characters to Violet Evergarden, Netflix and the Author do. I'm simply playing with them.**


	5. The Fifth Report: The Abyss

**Summary: Violet is suffering from PTSD**

* * *

_Major Gilbert,_

_The nurses fear me. Many of them refuse to meet my eye. I see their hands tremble as they change my bandages, their fingers quivering against my brow when taking my temperature._

_I think they hear me scream at night. When I manage to sleep, I feel as if I'm falling into a dark abyss. Memories which I've repressed, surfacing once more, horrors we have experienced together battering against me. The feeling of the rifle's recoil when I shoot. The hard ground meeting the soles of my boot as I run across the battlefield._

_All around me, the dying screams of my allies and enemies; many falling by my own hands, through my own actions._

_The blood as it splashed into my hair, warm, crimson liquid dripping across my face; the heavy weight of a dead man on my back. The earth trembling from the force of the cannons. As I move, I'm overcome with a crippling emotion; it is heavy and unfamiliar._

_I don't understand the weight I have in my chest. Why it is harder now for me to breathe._

_What is it I am feeling, Major?_

_Violet_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights nor the characters to Violet Evergarden, Netflix and the Author do. I'm simply playing with them.**


	6. The Sixth Report: The Sun Shining Down

**Summary: Violet wonders about another life**

* * *

_Major Gilbert,_

_The sun is very warm today. I can't help but to enjoy the heat. How the rays fall upon my face, a gentle warmth seeping into my skin. It is not something I've really felt before._

_The Doctor once more allowed me outside, he said it would be best for me to get fresh air. He said he is worried of me breathing stagnant air._

_I could feel the grass sway gently around my ankles. It is an odd, yet pleasant sensation. The blades are damp under my bare feet._

_I can feel winter coming. Though the sun hasn't lost its intensity in the past days, the air was cold this morning, bearing a bite to it; much like the freezing winds on the front line. Despite the frigid current, I welcomed the chill. It was a nice change from the heated, stifling air inside of my room._

_As I enjoyed my time outside, I heard laughter. A sweet, happy sound drifting gently on the cold wind. When I looked towards the sound, I found the Head Nurse and the Doctor on the front porch. As I watched, the Nurse leaned in; hand blocking the tilt of her lips as she whispered into his ear, too quietly for me to hear. She must've said something pleasant, for he had laughed too; a low chuckle escaping his lips as a tint of red came to his cheeks._

_The Nurse seemed pleased that he wouldn't meet her gaze._

_Watching them, I feel my chest warm, an unfamiliar emotion filling me. Despite the unusual sensation, I don't think it is an unpleasant one._

_Do you think Major, if we lived a different life; we would act much of the same way?_

_Violet_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights nor the characters to Violet Evergarden, Netflix and the Author do. I'm simply playing with them.**


	7. The Seventh Report: Longing

**Summary: Violet longs for the Major's Presence**

* * *

_Major Gilbert,_

_Colonel Hodgins came to visit me today. He said when the Doctor releases me, I am to come home with him. Is this true, Major? Where will you be, when I am to leave the Hospital? Will you be with him on that day?_

_Many days have passed by, I feel if it were not for these reports, I would have lost track of my time spent here. As I re-read drafts; I can't help but wonder, are you reading these, Major? Though I wake up most mornings, wishing you were in the bed beside mine, I find myself relieved._

_Despite my longing to see you. I know it means you have not suffered the same injuries I have._

_Violet_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights nor the characters to Violet Evergarden, Netflix and the Author do. I'm simply playing with them.**


End file.
